


Thrimova svatba aneb už nikdy nepůjdu za družičku!

by TheSmallTroll



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmallTroll/pseuds/TheSmallTroll
Summary: Velmi volné převyprávění Thrimskvidy ze Starší Eddy nevhodné pro nezletilé a slabší povahy.Obsahuje násilí, explicitní pornografické scény, vraždu, krev... ...kolem a kolem typické Ásgárdsko-Jottunheimské chování nevhodné pro slabší povahy....z deníčku Jottuna žijícího v Ásgárdu, vyprávění o těžkostech života mezi namyšlenou bandou moralizujících pokrytcůbez gramatické korekce(ilustrace se svolením/illustustrations by: Hellanim (https://www.deviantart.com/hellanim)





	Thrimova svatba aneb už nikdy nepůjdu za družičku!

## Hlavní postavy

**Ódin**

Nechává si říkat Praotec, Ódin je vůdce všech Ásů, nemluvný, často zachmuřený, prý moudrý ale nevyzpytatelný. Je bohem boje, moudrosti a básnictví. Za ženu má Friggu, ale to mu rozhodně nebrání, mít mnoho jiných známostí. Valná většina Ásů jsou jeho potomci (rozhodně ne všichni s Freiggou). Má dva havrany Huginna a Muninna, co mu dělají posly a taky pro něj šmírují po všech devíti světech. Má jen jedno oko, to druhé vyměnil za moudrost, a dle mého názoru to byla chyba. Díky mému přičinění má kopí Gungnir, které je symbolem jeho moci, a já doufám, ži si jím jednou nevypíchne i druhé oko. Je to můj pokrevní bratr, o tom podrobněji snad někdy jindy. Strašně rád tvoří morální a společenská pravidla, která pak sám s oblibou porušuje. Spíme spolu, ale nesmí se to říkat.

**Frigga**

Ódinova žena je Frigga, věděli jste, že slovo frigidní je odvozeno právě od jejího jména? Moc toho také nenamluví, ale občas se na mě divně kouká, když se snažím neviděn vyplížit z Ódinovi ložnice. Bohyně manželství a ráda jezdí na rodinné návštěvy, pořád ji někam zvou... Vlastní jeden ze dvou kouzelných sokolích plášťů, který vám umožňuje, máte-li ho na sobě, proměnit se v sokola a létat svobodně všemi devíti světy, aniž byste museli sami plýtvat svých magických sil. Velice užitečná věc... Je matkou slušného zástupu Ásů i Ásiní, kupříkladu Sigyn je její dcera. Náš vztah je, no, řekněme komplikovaný, s mojí přítomností v Ásgárdu nesouhlasí, ale kvůli Ódinovi ji toleruje, alespoň ji pak nechává napokoj.

**Tór**

Tór je Ódinův nejstarší syn, a světy divte se, nemá ho s Friggou, ale s obryní Jörd. Veliký zrzavý hromotluk, co strašně rád do všeho mlátí svým kladivem Mjölnim, za které mimochodem vděčí také mě. Je bohem bouře a strašně snadno se rozčílí, pokud nechcete dostat bleskem po hlavě, kliďte se mu z cesty, když má blbou náladu. Typické omezené chlapisko s přemírou testosteronu a svalů, ale s malým mozečkem v nečesané hlavě. Jeho nejoblíbenější činností je bušit do hlav obrů, jottunů a jiných trollů, pokud to jde, snažím se mu vyhnout. Má za ženu Sif, ale stejně jako většina Ásů, spouští se i s jinými, v jeho případě hlavně jottunheimskými, ženami. Náš společný vztah je... no, však uslyšíte sami...

**Freja**

Freja žije mezi Ásy, pochází ale z rodu Vanů, ale to je dlouhá historie, o tom jindy. Je to bohyně lásky. Krásná, žádostivá, neukojitelná a neuvěřitelná semetrika. Jediný muž, kterého kdy milovala, od ní s hrůzou utekl. Všichni ji chtějí za ženu, fakt nevím co na ni vidí. Odznakem její moci je náhrdelník Brísingamen, nebo také se mu říká náhrdelník Brísingů, a znám neuvěřitelně pikantní historku o tom, jak ho získala. Rovněž vlastní druhé sokolí roucho, ale příliš často ho používá sama, takže se špatně půjčuje. Miluje kočky, dokonce má vozík, ve kterém jezdí světem a velicí kocouři jí ho táhnou. Naše vztahy jsou na bázi tiché tolerance s občasným záchvatem řevu z její strany, většinou doprovázeným fackou. Má dobrou trefu a slušnou sílu. V posteli je k neutahání.

**Bragi**

Bragi je jeden z Ódinových synů co má s Frigg. Bůh básníků. Dle mého názoru zpívá falešně. Snaží se mlátit do liry a vyluzovat zvuky, měl by někdy zajet do Utgardu, aby se přiučil, co je to hudba! Typický nudný představitel Ásů. Naše vztahy jsou zhruba takové: rád ho provokuji. Jo a také se mi vcelku líbí jeho žena Idunna - což ty vztahy krapet komplikuje, protože on se mi líbí výrazně méně, děsný slizoun, rozhodně není můj typ hezkého chlapa, s ním spát - jen čirým omilem, ale nikdy neříkej nikdy, to už jsem se za svůj pobyt v Ásgárdu naučil.

**Sif**

Sif je Tórova žena. Luxusní tělo! Nechápu, jak může vydržet s Tórem. Má zlaté vlasy a ne, není to matafora. Skromně musím dodat, že je má ze zlata kvůli mě, protože jsem jednou dostal strašně hloupý nápad zkusit si na nich profesi kadeřníka... to je ale jiný příběh, snad někdy příště... Sif mám rád, hlavně když Tór není doma, a z jejích reakcí usuzuji, že mě má ráda také. Má syna Ulla a nemá ho s Tórem, někdy by mě zajímalo... no ale ne, nejsem rodinný typ. Jinak si myslím, že by měl Tór méně mlátit do jottunů a raději se věnovat jí.

**Heimdall**

S Heimdallem se opravdu nemáme rádi. Už naše první setkání, když jsem s Ódinem přišel do Ásgardu, nedopadlo dobře. Jen si představte, že vás někdo náhle popadne za oháňku a zcela nedůstojně vás za ni vytáhne dovzduchu hlavou dolů, a před celým Ásgárdem vám začne nadávat do jottunheimských zatrollených štěňat. Moje důstojnost se s tohoto milého prvního setkání s Heimdallem už nikdy zcela nevzpamatovala. Je strážcem Ásgárdu a většinou stojí na okraji duhového mostu Bifrostu. Má tu divnou vlastnost, že jeho uši slyší i trávu růst a oči vidí do všech světů. Má zlaté zuby i oči a je to blondýn, vypadá děsně. Na druhou stranu, na to, že povětšinou jen stojí a kouká do dálky, má podezřele hezký zadek a celkově je urostlý. Nemá ženu a dost by mě zajímalo, co v tom vězí. Někdy bych vcelku rád... ale ne, nejsem sebevrah.

**Loki**

Loki, to jsem já! Nejsem Ás ani Van, jsem čisté Jotunheimské krve. Ódin mě kdysi přijal do rodiny, a vzal mě s sebou do Ásgardu. Někdy si říkám, že to možná byla chyba. Mám takový pocit, že mě nikdy mezi sebe Ásové doopravdy nepřijali. Vyčítají mi téměř vše, od mé jottunheimské přirozenosti, přes to, že se rád směju, mám víc než kladný vztah k sexu téměř s kýmkolii čímkoli (na pohlaví ani podobě mi moc nesejde, umím se přizpůsobit) a nedělám si moc velkou hlavu s dodržováním jejich společenských pravidel, až po to, že znám jottunheimská kouzla a umím se proměnit téměř v cokoli, čehož pro pobavení hojně využívám. K mým nejoblíbenějším činnostem patří: sex, jídlo, pošťuchování Ásů, sex, opíječky s Ódinem, výlety - ideálně v ptačí podobě po všech devíti světech, sex s ostatními jottunheimskými, hlavně Angrbodou, a v neposlední řadě provokování Heimdalla. Mezi mé zvláštnosti bezesporu patří, že mám oháňku, ostatně jako každý správný jottun či troll, což se moc neví, a mnohé to, kdoví proč, pohoršuje. Také nejsem ve své pravé podobě tak úplně mužem ani ženou, ale oběma zároveň, proč se tomu kdo diví? Vždyť jsem Ymiho krve! Mezi Jottuny je to vcelku běžné, víte jaké to má výhody! Jottunheimský sex je nejlepší! Ale to je v Ásgárdu tabu.

**Sigyn**

Nejmladší dcera Ódina a Frigg je Sigyn - milá, hezká, za nic mě nepeskuje a umí udržet tajemství. Je tím nejlepším, co jsem v Ásgárdu potkal. Moje kamarádka a jednou možná i něco víc. U Ymira! ...Ódin mě přerazí!

**Thrim**

Jottun žijící na svém dvoře Thrimheimu (jak kreativní název). Poprvé jsem ho potkal na jedné z hostin v Útgardu, hlavní pevnosti Jottunheimu. Oplzlý, nadržený hlupák. Rozhodně ne můj typ. Více o něm později.

# 

# Thrimova svatba

To ráno se mi zdál úžasný sen. Probuzení už však tak úžasné nebylo. Jen si to představte, ležíte si spokojeně, zachumláni do teplé vlněné přikrývky na měkkém lůžku, ve snu se oddáváte bouřlivému Jottuheimskému sexu se snad všemi nejžádostivějšími obry i obryněmi co znáte, a náhle se ozve ohlušující rána. Utne vám sen, a v dalším okamžiku se ocitnete ve vzduchu, mohutné Tórovy prsty okolo vašeho krku, vyděšení, nazí a s tou největší erekcí za dlouhou dobu, stehna ještě vlhká od výtoku ze snem rozdováděné pochvy. Rozhodně ne jeden z mých nejsvětlejších okamžiků.

Tórovi z očí srší blesky a cosi na vás řve.

Zoufale jsem zasípal, mozek omámen snem i nedostatkem vzduchu pro Tórův hrozivý stisk. Sklouzl po mě rozhněvaným pohledem a zarazil se na mém ztopořeném pyji. Tvář se mu znechuceně zkroutila a sevření konečně povolil.

Spadl jsem ztěžka zpět do vyhřátých pokrývek.

„KDE JE?!!“ Zařval na mě.

„Co?“ Vysoukal jsem ze sebe chraplavě a s námahou se snažil alespoň důstojně posadit.

„NEDĚLEJ SE, ŽE O NIČEM NEVÍŠ! BYL JSI TO TY!“ Řval dál.

„VŮBEC NEVÍM O ČEM MLUVÍŠ!“ Vzkřikl jsem na něj, nyní notně podrážděn, a horečně jsem si snažil vybavit předešlý den, abych zjistil, co že jsem to měl udělat, co by Odinova syna tak dopálilo. Určitě to nebylo to, že jsem se první polovinu večera opíjel s Ódinem v jeho síni, a rovněž jsem pochyboval, že by ho tak rozezlilo, že jsem druhou část noci strávil s jeho otcem při jednom z mimořádně divokém a neásgardsky přímočarém sexu, co jsem s ním kdy zažil. I když… u Tóra jeden nikdy neví.

„MJÖLLNIR!“ Zařval hromovládce. „UKRADL JSI MI MJÖLLNIR!“ Dořval specifikaci mého domnělého činu.

To mě udivilo. „A proč bych to dělal?“ Zaprotestoval jsem udiveně.

„VÍM JÁ?!!?“ Jeho ruka mě opět sevřela pod krkem a zacloumala se mnou. „KDE JE?!?!“

„NEVÍM! Ani jsem se ho nedotknul!“ Hlas mi přeskakoval, zkuste řvát, když vás někdo škrtí…

Tór mě okamžik pozoroval jak modrám, v tváři neuvěřitelně tupý výraz, a pak jeho stisk konečně povolil. „Tos nebyl ty?“

„Ne.“ Odsekl jsem a mnul si krk. Druhou rukou jsem si opatrně přehodil deku přes klín, ne že bych se styděl, nebo se obával o Tórův mravní vývoj (na to bylo už pozdě), ale nepřipadalo mi zrovna rozumné, sedět před ním s obnaženými nejcitlivějšími částmi těla, kdo ví, co za kruťárnu by ho mohlo napadnout, když se nacházel v takovém rozpoložení. Můj krk i dveře vyražené z veřejí by mohli vyprávět.

Tór předemnou stál, pohled stále divoce upřený do mých očí. Pak se náhle zachvěl a ztěžka dosedl na lůžko vedle mě. „Musíš mi pomoct.“ Zaúpěl netórovsky.

„Co přesně se stalo?“ Vyzvídal jsem, nyní zaujat jeho chováním zcela mimo běžnou přímočarou obhroublost.

Tór začal rozrušeně popisovat, kterak se ráno probudil a jak, když sáhl po svém kladivu Mjöllnim, nenašel ho na polštáři vedle sebe, kde ho předešlé noci nechal.

Nejprve mě blesklo hlavou, zeptat se, proč na polštáři vedle něj mělo být kladivo, a ne hlava jeho ženy Sif, samozřejmě i s tím úžasně bílým, vláčným, rozkoší zvlhlým a měkkoučkým tělem co k té hlavě patřilo… ale krk mě ještě od Tórova stisku notně bolel a tak jsem tuto poznámku polkl spolu se slinami, které se mi vyrojily v ústech, při vzpomínce na plné vnady jeho ženy, a jen jsem se na něj soucitně usmál. „A hledal si všude?“

„ANO!“ Zařval zoufale.

Zamysle jsem se. „Dobrá, potřebuji Frejin sokolí plášť, porozhlédnu se, kde že by mohlo být a jestli o něm někdo neví.“

Tór se nadšeně rozzářil. „Tak pojď! Musíme hned za ní.“ A už mě táhl za paži z postele.

„Asi by bylo dobré, kdybych se nejprve oblékl,“ ukázal jsem na svůj nahý klín, „nechce se mi jít za Frejou v tomto stavu, kdo ví, co by z toho ještě usuzovala, znáš ženy.“ Erekce mě  
naštěstí už opustila… koho by také ne, při Tórově něžném dotyku…

Tór zbrunátněl a zahučel cosi, jako že na mě počká na cestě, venku před domem.

...

Zanedlouho jsem už spolu stoupali přes ásgardskou pláň k Folkvangu, síni bohyně lásky Freji. Tór chvátal rázným krokem přede mnou a já klopítal za ním. Vždy mě udivovalo, jak rychle uměl Tór chodit i přes jeho obrovskou, korpulentní postavu.

Vanská bohyně lásky Freja nás uvítala překvapeně, sama rozespalá, v síni se ještě vznášela dobře známá vůně vášnivé noci.

Hned ve dveřích na ni Tór vyhrkl náš požadavek i s veškerým odůvodněním.

Freja se starostlivě zamračila, bezeslova zamířila k truhle v rohu síně a vyndala z ní sokolí roucho. „I kdyby byl z ryzího zlata, půjčila bych ti svůj plášť, pokud by ti pomohl získat Mjöllni zpět.“ Pravila noblesně a já se musel při těch přehnaně květnatých slovech ušklíbnout.

Létat světem v sokolí podobě bylo jednou z mých nejobvlíbenějších činností. Zpravidla tomu však předcházelo:

1\. zinscenování nutnosti návštěvy Ódinovi ženy Frigg u některé z Ásiň  
2\. večerní opíječka s Ódinem  
3\. více či méně nevázaná noc s tímtéž (tolik k dodržování společenslých pravidel ustanovených Ódinem a jejich dodržování jím samotným, na druhou stranu, co je lepší než jottunheimský sex, že?)  
4\. ranní vplížení se do osiřelé ložnice jeho ženy a „půjčení“ Friggina sokolího roucha,  
5\. konečně pár blažených hodin letu…  
...a pak…  
6\. většinou nutnost prodloužení Frigginy návštěvy u některé z Ásiň  
7\. opíječka  
8\. noc s Ódinem  
a konečně...  
9\. nenápadné vrácení půjčeného sokolího převleku ještě nad ránem, aby si nikdo ničeho nevšiml.  
Umíte si vůbec představit, jak je něco takového náročné zařídit?  
Před Fensalirem jsem nadšeně roztáhl křídla a s radostným sokolím výkřikem jsem se vznesl k nebi. Zakroužil jsem Tórovi nad hlavou a na rychlých ptačích křídlech zamířil k Bifrostu.

Ranní potřebu jsem s rozkoší a nemalým uspkojením vykonal strážci duhového mostu Heimdalovi nad hlavou, krásně mu to plesklo do načesaných zlatých vlasů, a bez rozmýšlení zamířil k Jottunheimu, domovu obrů.

Za mnou se ozývalo hlasité klení strážce Ásgardu a já se v sokolí podobě široce usmál.

Měl jsem své podezření, kdo že to za celou nenadálou situací stál.

Nebylo to tak dávno, co jsem si vyrazil na otočku do svého starého domova v Útgardu… Frigga byla pozvána na týden k Rán, a proč toho nevyužít, že? A tam jsem se setkal na hostině s Thrimem, proslýchalo se o něm, že je to jeden z největších chvástavců v Jottunheimu a to samozřejmě vzbudilo moji pozornost. Netrvalo dlouho a špičkovali jseme se dle jottunheimského zvyku oplzlými nadávkami a když přišlo na můj pobyt v Ásgardu, rozhalekal se Thrim na celou Utgardskou velkou síň, že by si s Ásy uměl hned poradit, jen kdyby měl chuť a čas. Opáčil jsem mu něco ve smyslu toho, že to by nejprve musel Tóra připravit o kladivo. A jasně jsem si teď vybavil záblesk, který se mu při mých slovech objevil v očích. Ze zbytku hostiny si toho moc nepamatuiji, stáhla si mě k sobě Angrboda a věřte mi, že po noci s ní jste rádi, že víte, kdo jste.

Zamířil jsem tedy k Thrimovu dvorci, zdálo se, že jeho majitel dostal chuť a vyšetřil si i nějakou tu volnou chvilku, aby své domýšlivé chvástání převedl v čin.

Už když jsem zakroužil nad pastvinami obklopujícími jeho dvorec, na vlastní oči jsem viděl, že času měl asi nazbyt, neboť jsem ho spatřil sedět pod vysokým dubem na okraji výběhů pro voly a zasněně hledět do kraje. V rukou splétal z kožených řemenů obojky pro své psy, kteří mu spokojeně spali u nohou.

Snesl jsem se dolů na větev stromu na něj.

Sotva jsem dosedl, zvedl Thrim hlavu a křivě se usmál. „Kohopak sem vítr zavál?“ Pravil ke mně. „Jak je u Ásů, co dělají Álfové?“ Ani se nepokoušel skrýt pobavenou spokojenost.

„Sám víš, že je v Ásgárdu pozdvižení.“

Thrim se rozesmál. „To si myslím!“

„Kde je?“ Zeptal jsem se ho přímo.

Thrim si olízl rty a oči mu nebezpečně zaplály. „Hluboku pod zemí.“ Odpověděl.

„Varuji tě po dobrém, vrať ho a možná přesvědčím Tóra, aby tě osobně neuškrtil.“

Thrim se hlasitě rozesmál. „Mám lepší nápad. Vrátím ho, jako svatební dar Freje, když se stane mojí ženou.“

Vytřeštil jsem na něj oči. „To nechceš!“ Vyhrkl jsem nevěřícně.

„Naopak, přesně to chci! Jinak Mjöllni už nikdo neuvidí.“ Prohlásil on rázně.

Bezděčně jsem obrátil oči vsloup. „Ne, poslouchej mě dobře, TO NECHCEŠ.“ Pravil jsem pomalu a dodal: „Na Freju nemáš.“

„Jakpak bych neměl!“ Rozesmál se on sebevědomě. „Mám největší poklad Ásgardu!“

„Nechápeš mě, na Freju jedem muž nestačí.“ Pravil jsem jízlivě, už jsem měl dost jeho chvástání.

„Vlastní zkušenost?“ Odtušil. „Hmmm… nedivím se, takové pískle jako ty… ale já jsem opravdový muž, přesně pro žádostivou Freju, něco vydržím a proti mým rozměrům rozhodně nebude mít námitek. Jestli chceš, mohu ti to předvést, alespoň ji budeš moct povědět na co se může těšit.“ Olízl si natěšeně rty. „Konec konců, ani tobě nemohou Ásové stačit, pokud je pravda to, co jsem slyšel od Angrbody.

„Děkuji, nemám zájem.“ Odplivl jsem si a v duchu si řekl, že si budu muset s Angi promluvit mezi čtyřma očima, ideálně v podobě, ve které se mluvit dá… pokud je totiž vaším jediným vokálem „S“ a „Z“, je těžké vyjádřit hlubší myšlenky… a s „V“ a „R“ je to obdobné…

„V tom případě můžeš zase letět zpět a vzkázat, co jsem ti řekl. Když se krásná Freja stane mojí ženou, dostne ode mě Mjöllni jako svatební dar, jinak ho už nikdo nikdy neuvidí. Možná se ti za ty příznivé zprávy dostane i pořádně tlusté odměny.“

Už jsem nečekal na další dvojsmyslnou oplzlou poznámku, vznesl se do vzduchu a zamířil zpět k Ásgárdu.

...

Tór mě už čekal na samém okraji Bifrostu a netrpělivě přešlapoval. Jen co mě spatřil, už jsem ho slyšel: „Tak co? Kde je, kdo to byl, našel jsi ho?“

Snesl jsem se k zemi a shodil za sebe sokolí přestrojení. Zakručelo mi v žaludku. „Dám si snídani a...“ V mžiku jsem měl Tórovy prsty obět kolem krku a visel ve vzduchu.

„NE! HNED MI ŘEKNI CO VÍŠ!!!“ Zase řev.

Zachroptěl jsem a ukázal si na krk.

Tór se zarazil, a pak mě rozpačitě pustil, jeho ruka mi však zůstala ztěžka ležet na rameni. „Prosím, musím to hned vědět.“ Za jeho zády jsem uviděl mračícího se Heimdala s čerstvě umytými vlasy, ještě byly vlhké. To mi zvedlo náladu.

„Dobrá, dobrá.“Pravil jsem smířlivě a stručně předal Tórovi Thrimův vzkaz.

Řev, který se rozlehl Ásgardem, vyděsil všechny jeho obyvatele a vzbudil zaslouženou pozornost.

V mžiku se začli sbíhat všichni zbylí Ásové i Ásině, zbraně v rukou a výraz hrůzy v tvářích.

Byl jsem jak ryba ve vodě, úžasný zmatek!

Křičeli jeden přes druhého a domáhali se vysvětlení Tórova rozrušení.

Hromovládce jim zkroušeně vše vypověděl a Ásgardem se rozhostilo naprosté ticho až…

„V ŽÁDNÉM PŘÍPADĚ SI HO NEVEZMU!!!“ Protnul ticho Frejin hlas a jeho síla mohla směle soupeřit se sílou Tórova basu.

Thrim bude litovat, takovou semetriku chtít za ženu! Pomyslel jsem si.

„Ale Frejo, Mjöllni potyřebuji!“Zaúpěl Tór a většina Ásů souhlasně pokyvovala hlavou.

„V žádném případě si nevezmu za muže nějakého špinavého trolla.“ Procedila Freja nebezpečně mezi zuby a žíly na krku jí naběhly tak, že to nevydržel ani její náhrdelník a s hlasitým „lup“ jí sklouzl po šíji mezi vzdouvající se pahorky jejích prsou a zůstal zemdlele lezet v rýze mezi nimi.

Přistoupil jsem k ní, široce se na ni usmál a rychlým pohybem vysvobodil Brisingamen z jejího dekoltu. „Někteří jottunové jsou docela pohlední...”, zamrkal jsem na ni svůdně, „ ...a navíc, Thrim mě ubezpečil, že si na jeho vytrvalost, ani mužnou sílu nebudeš muset ztěžovat...“ Obratně jsem se vyhnul facce, která mi bezprostředně od bohyně lásky hrozila, a smířlivě jí podával Brísingamen, vlastním kouzlem opět scelený.

Chňapla po něm zuřivě. „Možná by sis ho měl vzít sám.“ Odtušila. „Možná by tě odnaučilo drzosti, mít muže, co tě bude denně ohýbat přes pelest postele.“ Dodala a z hloučku Ásů se ozvalo pohoršené mumlání.

„No vidíš! Už umíš urážet jako pravá trollině!“ Rozesmál jsem se.

Další facce se mi už nepodařilo vyhnout a přes zvonění v uších jsem uslyšel z řady Ásů: „Možná by se mohl přestrojit za Freju Loki a vyměníme Mjöllni s Thrimem za něj, zbavíme se tak dvou starostí.“ Přes slzy v očích od Frejiny facky jsem nevidě, kdo přesně to řekl, ale mám podezření na Bragiho. Brzy mu to vrátím, slíbil jsem si.

Tu ze shromáždění vystoupil Ódin a rázně udeřil svým oštěpem Gungnirem o zem. Opět se rozhostilo ticho jako v Ginunngagapu. „Ne.“ Pravil pomalu.

„Ale možná není špatný nápad, poslat někoho přestrojeného za Freju jako nevěstu k Thrimovi.“

„Ano,“ přidal se Heimdall, „ale musí to být někdo, kdo umí s Mjöllnim zacházat.

Měl by pro něj jet ten, kdo ho nejvíce postrádá a komu ho ukradli, jedině tak získá zpět svou čest.“

Všechny pohledy se stočily k Tórovi.

Vyrvál, který po těch slovech hromovládce ztropil, byl věru víc než hoden boha bouře.

Ódin musel syna utišit dalším mlácením Gungniru o zem. Když se opět rozhostilo ticho pohlédl na Tóra. „Souhlasím s Heimdallovým návrhem, je to jedinná možnost, jak získat Mjöllni zpět a zároveň oplatit Thrimovi jeho drzost. Přestrojíme Tóra za nevěstu a pojede do Jottunheimu jako Freja na vdavky, bude už na něm, aby tomu pošetilci Thrimovy vesvětlil, jak špatný nápad ukrást mu kladivo byl.“

„A jak chceš zařídit, aby mě nepoznal a považoval mě za Freju?“ Zeptal se temně otce Tór.

Ano, jestli byli v Asgardu dva obyvatelé, které jste si rozhodně nemohli splést, byli to Tór a Freja.

„ Od dneška za devět dní se vydáš oblečen do svatebních šatů, s bílými oblými kameny na místo prsou, a s tváří skrytou pod závoj, k Trimovi. Za těch devět dní snad s tebou ženy něco svedou, aby si alespoň trochu nevěstu připomínal. Thrim Freju nikdy neviděl, a pokud budeš mít na sobě závoj nepojme podezření, že jí nejsi.“ Vložil se mezi otce a syna Heimdall a zlaté zuby mu zazářily v širokém úsměvu.

„Ale co uděláme s Tórovým hlasem?“ Poukázal na další problém Bragi. „Tórův hlas nezní ani trochu ženský a bude divné, pokud bude nevěsta stále mlčet.“

Ásové se po sobě bezradně podívali.

Už jsem to nevydržel. Uvidět tak Thrimův výraz až spatří Tóra-nevěstu!

O to jsem nemohl přijít! „Budu ti dělat družičku!“ Navrhl jsem Tórovi. „Ty budeš mlčet a mluvení necháš na mě, já už něco vymyslím, kdyby snad některý z jottunů pojal nějaké podezření, proč je nevěsta němá.“ Tór se na mě mračil, ale mlčel.

„A navíc, bylo by divné, kdyby jela Freja na vdavky sama.“ Dodal jsem přesvědčivě.

Už jsem se nemohl dočkat té frašky.

...

A tak se stalo, že Ódin vyslal své dva havrany Huginna s Muninnem do Jottunheimu k Thrimovi s poselstvím, že v rámci zachování dobrých vztahů, a jako projev dobré vůle ze strany Ásů, přijede Freja za devět dní v doprovodu drůžičky na Thrimův dvorec a stane se jeho ženou. Jako stvrzení toho svazku, bude nevěstě při svatebním obřadu předáno Mjöllni, jako výraz dobré vůle ze strany Jottunheimských.

V Ásgardu začli horečné přípravy na tu slavnou svatbu.

Frigg nařídila Tórovi přísnou dietu, aby shodil alepoň kousíček ze své mohutné postavy a vešel se do vypasovaných svatebních šatů, byť notně přešitých. Sif se pustila do vyhánění všech vší z manželovy rozcuchané rezavé hřívy, kterou by jen málokdo prve označil za vlasy. A i ostatní ásgardské ženy žily přípravami na jeho svatbu, jakoby si měl Thrima doopravdy brát.

Rovněž většina mužského osazenstva, zapomněla na vše ostatní. Frejina svatba byla prostě událost, o které hovořili všichni, a nemohli se už ani dočkat, jak to všechno dopadne. Někteří v obavách, jiní s širokým úsměvem na rtech, nadšeně halekaly o tom, kterak nevěstě padnou její svatební šaty.

Těch devět dní jsem se držel v uctivé vzdálenosti od Tóra, občas stále ještě propadal v návaly neřízeného vzteku z celé té ponižující situace, zvlášť když se mu doneslo, že Bragi už začíná skládat píseň o jeho vdavkách.

Zcela záhadně byla čtvrtého dne nalezena Bragiho lira rozbitá na desítky kusů v Idunnině sadu. Toho večera při hostině nemohl Bragi ani zazpívat jednu ze svých ság, neboť nateklá zlomená čelist se i Ásům hojila déle než pár hodin.

Svůj čas jsem trávil ty dny většinou ve společnosti Ódinovy nejmladší dcery Sigyn, ze které se začínala stávat opravdu sličná slečna. Náš vztah byl vždy na pomezí dětského pošťuchování, her a nesmělých narážek na věci, kterým, dost možná, nerozuměl pořádně ani jeden z nás. Já proto, že jsem jottunheimské krve, a ona proto, že byla tím nejčistším stvořením, které jsem v Ásgardu potkal. A tak, vzhledem k tomu, že právě ji Frigg nakázala, aby pomohla s mým přerodem v Tórovu drůžičku, jsme si ten společný čas náramně užívali.

Hned prvního večera na hostině jsem se proměnil v mladou dívenku, jen o trochu starší než Sigyn a trénovala si své ženské zbraně a vystupování na nic netušících enherjech (Ódinových bojovnících) a Ásech v Ódinově síni. Sigyn byla jediná, kdo mě poznal, a to téměř okamžitě. Zbytek osazensta síně si ještě dlouho do noci povídal o té roztomilé dívce, která se znenadání mezi nimi objevila a dohadovali se, odkud že se vzala, a kde ji hledat, aby ukojili svoji tužbu, kterou v nich vzbudila.

To jsem já však už dávno běhal se Sigyn mezi starými stromy Ásgardského posvátného háje. Hrály jsme si na honěnou a pak blaženě ležely, rozesmáté a unavené na zelené jarní trávě. A pak jsme si povídaly o věcech, o kterých Ásové ani Ásině s mladými dívkami nemluví. A Sigyn duchtivě naslouchala každému mému slovu, stejně jako já naslouchala jí. Když se slunce opět vyhouplo nad horizontem a zvedalo se, aby započalo novou denní pouť po nebeské klenbě, naklonil jsem se v podobě mladé dívky k Ódinově nejmladší dceři, a stejně nesměle, jak se od nezkušeného děvčete sluší dle Ásgardcké morálky, jsem ji políbila, ne na ruku, ne do vlasů, nebo na tvář, či čelo… ale na ústa. Na ta krásná plná rudá ústa o kterých se mi mnohokrát už zdálo.

A Sigyn mi ten polibek opětovala s takovou neásgardskou vášní, že jsem se až zajíkla.

Rozesmály jsme se. Některé věci byly už od počátku se Sigyn tak neuvěřitelně přirozené. A v té chvíli jsem pochopila, že i mě jednou čeká svatba, protože k tak svobodné duši, jakou měla ona, jsem pnul jak vinný výhonek k vodě, omámen jejím kouzlem jako moucha svitem plamenů.

...

Tak uteklo devět dní. Hned z rána se začali scházet Ásové i Ásině v Ódinově síni, každý chtěl vidět nastrojenou nevěstu. Tór stál ve středu síně, zachmuřen jak bouřkový mrak. Frigg se Sif mu upravovaly nařasené záhyby sukní okolo boků, a zároveň se snažily zajistit dva veliké oblé kameny na jeho hrudi, aby mu nepropadly šaty až k pupku, ale držely, kde měly, jako pevné Frejino poprsí.

Pohled věru pro bohy!

Muži, kteří se už sešli v síni, neskrblili poznámkami na Tórovu adresu a ženy se chychotaly.

V podobě mladé dívky, oblečena do jedněch ze Sigyných šatů, které mi půjčila, proklouzla jsem nenápadně do síně a postávala v šeru u stěny a náramě se tím vším bavila. Tu ke mně přistoupil Bragi a zálibně po mě sklouzl pohledem. „Konečně si se zase ukázala, maličká.“ Zašvitořil svým zpěvným barytonem. A naklonil se ke mně. „Už jsem si říkal, jestli tě ještě kdy uvidíme. Jakpak ti říkají?“

Zahrála jsem nacvičené rozpaky a stydlivě zklopila oči, mlčela jsem a červenala se.

Bragimu se v tváři rozlil široký sebejistý úsměv. „Až to tu skončí, mohli bychom se jít spolu porozhlédnout po Ásgardu, co říkáš? Ukážu ti něco, co jsi ještě neviděla. Bude se ti to líbit.“ Zašeptal mi vilně do ucha a položil mi svoji horkou dlaň na drobné pravé prso a palcem mi jemně krouřil po bradavce přes látku šatů. Bylo to vcelku příjemné...

Nesměle jsem na něj pohlédla a nevině se usmála. Bragi se tupě culil a olízl si rty, natěšen.

Přesně ten okamžik si vybral Tór aby zařval na celou síň: „KDE JE LOKI?! KDE JE MOJE DRŮŽIČKA?!“

V mžiku jsem odhodila panenské rozpaky, vysmekla se obratně Bragimu, vtiskla mu mokrou pusu na šokem pootevřená ústa, mrkla na něj a s ráznou otočkou, která mi roztočila sukně kolem nahých nohou, až mi pod nimi zableskla kolena, zamířila k Tórovi do středu síně krokem dávajícím vyniknout mým o poznání oblejším bokům a ladným křivkám. „Tu jsem!“

Rozhostilo se hrobové ticho, ve kterém zřetelně zaznělo Bragiho zaúpění. Tušé nadženče!

Většina tváří Ásů zrudla a já se musela hlasitě smát. Zahlédla jsem Sigyn, která se rovněž pobaveně usmívala. Poslala jsem jí vzdušný polibek a ona mi ho k pohoršení Ásiň i Ásů vrátila.  
Přistoupila jsem k Tórovi a znalecky si ho změřila pohledem. „Jsi rozkošná nevěsta.“

Ještě že Tórovi bránilo v pořádném rozmachu kamenné poprsí. Jinak by byl bez družičky.

Smířlivě jsem se na něj usmála a přehodila si rudé copy přes prsa. „Jak vypadám?“

Tór zaklel a odplivl si.

„Tak dost!“ Ozval se Ódinův rázný hlas a pán Ásgardu zamířil k nám. Změřil si syna i mě zachmuřeným pohledem a pokýval hlavou. „Dobrá, zakrýte mu tvář závojem. Od teď necháš za sebe mluvit Lokiho a ty.“ Podíval se na mě přísně. „Žádné vylomeniny, chovej se jako skromné děvče, jak se od tebe očekává.“

Usmála jsem se na něj, udělala před ním pukrle a začervenala se. „Jistě pane.“ Pravila jsem nevině a mrkla i na něj. Ódin mi pohrozil, ale oko mu pobaveně zasvítilo.

Celá společnost se vydala před síň, kde už stál připraven Frejin vůz, tažený kočkami, a sama Freja nás u něj čekala, v tváři pobavený usměv a prohlížela si Tóra. „Krása.“ Pravila a přistoupila k vztekem se chvějícímu hromovládci. „Ale ještě jedna věc ti chybí.“ A natáhla k němu ruku, na které se leskl její náhrdelním Brísingamen. „Bez něj bych se nikdy nevdávala.“ Pravila a připla ho nevěstě kolem šíje, takže jí zůstal ležet rozprostřen na mohutných prsou. „Hodně štěstí.“ Popřála Tórovi, a on bez odpovědi nežensky vyskočil na vůz a chopil se rázně opratí, až kočky dotčeně zamňoukaly.

„Chovej se trochu jako dáma.“ Pokárala jsem ho a usadila se na záď vozíku, nohama jsem kynklala ve vzduchu nad cestou a vozík se rozjel směrem k Bifrostu. Mávala jsem vzdalujícím se Ásům a v srdci cítila vzrušení.

Když jsme míjeli Heimdalla v bráně před mostem, neodpustila jsem si ukázat mu mezi záhyby sukně nahou bílou nožku a poslala mu vzdušnou pusu. Jeho klení nás vyprovodilo až na nejvyšší bod Bifrostu a pak se vůz divoce rozjel dolů směrem k Jottunheimu.

# 

...

K večeru jsme dorazili na Thrimův dvorec a byli bouřlivě uvítání velikým davem. Snad každý, kdo v Jottunheimu něco znamenal, a měl s Thrimem dobré vztahy, chtěl být přítomen jeho slavné svatbě. Bylo mým velikým štěstím, že Angrbóda mezi přítomnými nebyla, jistě by mě poznala.

Thrim nás přijal s rozzářenou tváří, vyšňořen do zlatem zdobených šatů a s nebývale čistými a upravenými vlasy i vousy, a hned se hrnul k Freji. „Má nevěsto! Vítej!“ Hulákal nadšeně a už se po Freje sápal, aby ji obejmul.

Rychle jsem mu zastoupila cestu a svůdně na něj zamrkala. „Můj mocný pane, je zvykem Ásů, že se novomanželé poprvé obejmou až na svatebním loži!“ Zašvitořila jsem mile a pleskla ho po natažené ruce.

Thrim se pobaveně rozesmál a bez okolků mě uchopil za boky a přitáhl na své tučné břicho. Sevřel mě pevně a ruce mu sjely z boků po sukních k mé zadnici a zastavili se, v každé dlani jednu z půlek, až jsem vyjekla. „Tak alespoň obejmu na uvítanou družičku!“

Jottunové postávající kolem nás se divoce rozesmáli.

„Jestli je moje nevěsta ještě krásnější než její služtička, jsem opravdu šťastným mužem!“ Zahalekal.

Podařilo se mi vyprostit z jeho sevření a s růměncem v tváři jsem stydlivě sklopila oči. „Ale pane, co si pomyslí tvá nevěsta.“ Zazpívala jsem v hraných rozpacích a urovnávala si cudně pomačkané sukně.

„Pojďte! Svatební hostina už na nás čeká!“ Vzkřikl Thrim a ze shromáždění Jottunů se ozvaly souhlasné výkřiky.

Uvedli nás do nazdobené hodovní síně. Stoly se prohýbaly pod mísami s jídlem, sloužící nosili nové a nové pochutiny a nalévali do připravených pohárů medovinu  
i pivo a já si uvědomila, že jsem dnes ještě nic nejedla.

Nevěsta s ženichem měli vyčleněné místo v samém středu síně na lavici u velikého stolu a tam jsme nyní za Thrimen zamířili. Ostatní svatební hosté se také natěšeně hrnuli do sálu a v nastalém mumraji si Thrim ani nevšiml, že jsem se posadila na lavici mezi něj a nevěstu. Thrim měl šmátravé ruce, jak jsem věděla, a bylo třeba se pojistit, aby ho nenapadlo pátrat pod Frejiným závojem.

Thrim se chopil poháru s medovinou a rozzářeně se otočil k nevěstě. Jeho pohled sklouzl na mě, neboť jsem seděla přesně tam, kde čekal svoji vyvolenou. Udiveně zamrkal, ale pak se mu úsměv na tváři ještě rozšířil. „Další z Ásgardských zvyků?“ Pravil a volnou rukou mi sklouzl na stehno. „Na nevěstu!“ Zvolal a pozvedl pohár k přípitku.

Síní se roznesl souhlasný křik. „NA NEVĚSTU!“

Thrim mi sevřel stehno v tlapě a naklonil se přese mě k nevěstě. „Nevěděl jsem, že jsou Ásgardské zvyky tak příjemné, bude mezi námi družička i na svatebním loži?“ Otázel se rozverně a já ucítila, jak vedle mě Tór při těch slovech celý ztuhnul.

„Kdepak.“ Zašvitořila jsem rychle. „Je jen zvykem, aby družička dopřála své paní o svatební hostině ještě trochu soukromí před první nocí s manželem.“

„Hmmm.“ Thrim spokojeně zabručel a sjel mi rukou do klína. „Škoda, ale mi v Jottunheimu máme také několik zajímavých svatebních obyčejů, ale k těm se dostaneme až po hostině.“ Naposledy mi přejel horkými prsty po štěrbině mezi pevně semknutými stehny a poté ruku konečně odtáhl. Přiznávám, že mě ten dotek trochu rozvrkočil. Zatleskal a zvolal: „Směle do jídla! Hostina může začít!“

Všichni se chutě pustili do jídla a ani já se už nemohla dočkat, až se dnes konečně najím. Ještě naposledy jsem pohledem přelétla přítomné, abych se ujistila, že jsou všichni Jottunové zabaveni a žádný nevypadá, že by pojal nějaké podezření, a pak jsem, s pohledem ještě upřeným na síň, sáhla po mase v míse před námi. Strnula jsem. Nahmatala jsem jen holé kosti. Pohledem jsem se přesvětčila, že ano, na míse byly jen ohlodané kosti, a pak rychle pohlédla na Thrima, ten ale hleděl široce rozevřenýma očima a s pusou dokořán přese mě na Freju. Těžce jsem polkla a ohlédla se po nevěstě. Pod závojem jí zrovna neuvěřitelnou rychlostí mizel celý pečený losos. V duchu jsem zaklela.

Usítila jsem ostré dloubnutí do žeber a otočila se na Thrima. Setkala jsem se s jeho podmarčeným pohledem.

„To je vždy tak žravá?“ Zamumlal pod vousy.

Naprázdno jsem polkla a horečně přemýšlela, jak situaci zachránit. „Kdepak,“ vyhrka jsem rychle, „ale musíš pochopit, pane, že nevěsta devět dní nepozřela jedinné sousto, když slyšela o tvé síle a vytrvalosti, jak se těšila na první noc s tebou.“ Vysvětlila jsem kostrbatě a proklínala Tórův apetit.

Thrimovi se v tváři rozlil spokojený úsměv. „Ha! Opravdu?“ Zamrkal vilně na Freju. „A to o mě jen slyšela! Jen jez, co hrdlo ráčí, abys měla na dnešní noc sílu!“ Zahalekal Thrim a já koutkem oka spatřila, jak se Freje křečovitě sevřely prsty kolem stehenní kosti šunky, kterou se zrovna ládovala, a na rukou jí naběhly neženské žíly.

Pod stolem jsem varovně kopla Tóra do lýtka.

Thrimova ruka, která se opět ocitla na mém boku mě donutila se k němu otočit. „Jak jsem ale říkal prve, my jottunové máme také několik zajímavých svatebních zvyků. Je ku příkladu běžné, že ještě před svatbou, ukáže ženich nevěstě, na co se s ním může těšit o svatební noci.“ Olízl si rty. „Chápu, že vy Ásové máte odlišné zvyklosti, ale možná bysme mohli uspokojit obě kulturní tradice!“ A ještě než jsem se stačila nadechnot k odpovědi, ležela jsem ve vteřině tváří na hodovní tabuli mezi mísami s ojedenými kostmi, přelomena v pase o hranu stolu a Thrim mi vykasával sukně na bedra. „Podívej, nevěsto! Na toto jsi se devět dní tolik těšila, že jsi ani jíst nemohla!“ Vykříkl na celou síň a já ucítila cosi horkého a vlhkého mezi půlkami obnažené zadnice.

V mžiku jsem se pokusila vyprostit.

Obří tlapa mě zatlačila do beder a já stihla jen vyděšeně vyjeknout, když do mého těla, bez jakých koliv příprav, pronikl tlustý Thrimův chuj. Zalapala jsem po dechu. S něčím takovým jsem rozhodně nepočítala, když jsem se k tomuto podniku přihlásila! Ano Thrim byl opravdu mimořádně dobře vybaven pro uspokojení bohyně lásky a ve své běžné podobě bych si s velkou pravděpodobností jeho trošku drsnější zacházení docela užil, ale moje nové drobné tělo s takovou náloží rozhodně nepočítalo. Proklínala jsem se v duchu, že jsem si vzala svou roli mladé panny až moc k srdci, a to se vším všudy, neboť by bylo rozhodně příjemnější, ušetřit si další odpanění, no ale pozdě brečet nad rozlitým mlékem, jak se říká.

Síní se rozezvučelo hlasité povzbuzování doprovázející Thrimovy pohyby, neboť ženich začal rázně a chutě vrážet svůj naběhlý penis až ke kořenu do drůžiččiny pannenskou krví zvlhlé pochvičky. Zaklela jsem jak troll a zašátrala jsem zoufale po stole, pod ruku se mi dostala veliká kost. Ohnala jsem se jí po ženichovi. Vylétla mi z ruky a krásně zazvonila o Thrimovu dutou hlavu, odrazila se od ní a obloukem dopadla Freje do klína. Se zaťatými zuby jsem se ohlédla přes rameno po nevěstě, mé ruce horečně hledaly další útočný materiál.

Síň se hlasitě smála a kdekterý obr doprovázel Thrimovy přírazy údery poháru o desku stolu.

Ten zvuk mi tepal v hlavě a lomcoval celým mým tělem, jak se ve mě snažil Trim dosáhnout svého vrcholu. Nic moc příjemného to tedy nebylo.

Nevěsta seděla ztrnule na lavici s nahlodanou šunkou v pravačce a ač jsem její oči za závojem neviděla, živě jsem si uměla představit ten tupý a nechápavý pohled, ktrerý byl pro Tóra tak typický.

Zaklela jsem skrz zatnuté zuby a poslala jsem přes záda na Thrima další kost. Odrazila se Jottunovi od hrudi a udeřila nevěstu po hlavě.

Bylo to přesně to, co Tór potřeboval, aby se mu vrátily smysly. V mžiku se nevěsta ohnala po ženichovi pravačkou se šunkou s takovou razancí, že Thrim odlétl od stolu, a k mé nemalé úlevě, i ze mě, a svalil se na zem za lavici.

Síň propukla v hlasitý smích. Na nic jsem nečekala a rtychle jsem se zvedla ze stolu, stáhla si roztřesenýma rukama sukně a opatrně dosedla na lavici vedle nevěsty. Naše pohledy se i přes závoj setkaly a já varovně zavrtěla hlavou.

Thrim se zvedl ze země a nevěřícně hleděl na nevěstu.

„Freja je… žárlivá.“ Špitla jsem k němu rozechvělým hlasem. „Nemá ráda, když se jiným dostává něčeho, na co ona sama musela devět nocí zatím marně čekat.“ Dodala jsem a pro jistotu jsem pod stolem sevřela rukou Tórovo stehno.

Thrim chvíli přelétal pohledem od nevěsty ke mně a zpět a pak se široce usmál. „Dobrá, dobrá!“ Pravil smířlivě, schoval své stále naběhlé přirození zpět do šatů, a jen co dosedl zpět na lavici, naklonil se k Freji, a než jsem stačila něco podniknout, pokusil se jí odepnout závoj. „Alespoň políbení jako závdavek!“ Zahalekal a naklonil k ní vyšpulené rty.

Závoj se kousek svezl a odhalil Tórovy planoucí oči.

# 

„HA!“ Vyjekl Thrim a vyděšeně se odtáhl. Pohlédl na mě. „Proč Freji létají z očí blesky?“ Zeptal se podezřívavě.

„Které nevěstě by nelétaly z očí blesky!“ Vyprskla jsem. „Nejprve devět nocí nespí, jak se na ženicha těší, a pak jedna z prvních věcí, kterou její vyvolený udělá, je, že před ní přehne přes stůl její drůžičku a začne se na ní předevšemi ukájet!!!“ Měla jsem pohotovou odpověď.

Thrim zamilovaně pohlédl do Ferjiných plamenných očí. „Tak mi to odpusť, však se už za okamžik dočkáš. PŘINESTE MJÖLLNI!“ Zahalekal na síň. „Ať konečně můžeme stvrdit náš sňatek a Freja se konečně dočká toho, na co se tak těšila!“

A už vcházeli do síně sloužící a na velikém malovaném štítu nesli mezi sebou Tórovo kladivo Möllni, ověnčené mnoha květy, jako pravý svatební dar.

Thrim vztáhl k nevěstě ruku.

Přistrčila jsem Frejinu ruku do jeho a mrkla na hromovládného Ása.

Sloužící se s Mjöllnim zastavili u Thrima a ten ho slavnostně uchopil do pravice a s tím nejzamilovanějším výrazem, který jsem kdy v jeho tváři uviděla, ho podal Freje.

„Má nevěsto!“ To byla poslední slova, která ze sebe za života vypravil.

V tom okamžiku, kdy se ocitlo Mjöllni zpět v Tórově ruce, shodil ze sebe závoj, rozerval své svatební šaty, kamenná prsiska se rozlétla na dvě strany, a Tór, oděn jen do svého vzteku a náhrdelníku Brísingů, s ohlušujícím bojovým řevem udeřil Thrima po hlavě. Kosti zapraštěly.

Na nic jsem nečekala a obratně zmizela pod těžkým dubovým stolem. Bylo mi jasné, co bude následovat.

V Thrimově hodovní síni se strhla hotová bouře.

Blesky létaly sem a tam vzduchem, doprovázené sprškou tělesných ostatků svatebních hostů. Zem se plnila mrtvými těly.

Když se v síni opět rozhostilo ticho, nebylo nikoho z Jottunheimských účastníků svatby, kdo by mohl vyprávět podrobnosti o neslavné Thrimově ženitbě.

Krčila jsem se pod stolem a napjatě poslouchala, neuslyším-li nějaké zvyky, které by mi řekly, co Tór zamýšlí nyní. Viděla jsem jeho nahé nohy stát kousek od mé stolní skrýše. A tu, než jsem se nadála a stačila zareagovat, vylétl stůl nademnou do vzduchu a obloukem dopadl ke stěně mezi to, co zbylo ze svatby. Ocitla jsem se krčící se na zemi uprostřed síně plné mrtvých jottunů a nademnou se tyčil nahý Tór, oči mu divoce planuly bitevním šílenstvím a přímo před mýma očima stálo v pozoru rovněž jeho extází z boje ztopořené přirození. Bylo těžké soudit, kdo byl větším, jestli obr Thrim, nebo ásgardský hromovládce, blesklo mi hlavou. Hned v zápětí jsem své úvahy zalitovala.

Tór se ke mně sklonil a jedním rázným trhnutím mi z těla serval Sigyny šaty. Krev se mi zastavila v žilách pod jeho pohledem. Jeho oči sjely po mém mladém, ještě stále panensky jemném těle a z úst se mu vydralo temné zavrčení. Nestihla jsem ani vykřiknout a už po druhé jsem se ten den ocitla přehnuta přes tvrdou dubovou desku převráceného svatebního stolu. Tentokrát však zcela nahá a s Tórem v takovém rozpoložení, že jsem věděla, že žádná ohlodaná kost nebude dost těžká na to, aby ho přivedla ke smyslům. Vrhl se na mě, jakoby celý jeho svět byl zmenšen do mé nebohé pochvičky a jeho zoufale tepající žádosti se v ní vyřádit. Skousla jsem pevně zuby a pak zoufale hekla, když mi mezi ten den již notně zubožené pysky vrazil žalud svého nateklého penisu. Jeho mohutné dlaně mě sevřely v železném stisku za boky a pak do mě jedním silným přírazem vrazil, až mu varlata pleskla o zadní stranu mých stehen. Zaúpěla jsem. Ne, tak toto v naší úmluvě rozhodně nebylo! Tór na okamžik strnul a pak zachroptěl: „Drž.“ A pak nastolil zuřivé tempo. Do očí se mi vehnaly slzy. Nikdy jsem si nepředstavovala, že bude moje poprvé s Ódinovým synem zrovna takové. Znovu a znovu do mě vrážel svůj chuj s neúprosnou šílenou silou a já si brzy přála, aby mě mdloba vysvobodila od tohoto zážitku. Mé tělo zoufale protestovalo proti takovému zacházení a já se mu snažila zarýt nehty do rukou, kterými mě stále pevně svíral za boky. Jakoby z dálky mi k uším doléhaly mé vlastní zoufalé výkřiky. Ás za mnou však dál pokračoval ve svém zběsilém díle, zcela smyslů zbavený. A pak se po neuvěřitelně dlouhé době ve mně zarazil, vzepnul se a mě se zhoupl žaludek, jak jsem ucítila jeho horké semeno znovu a znovu stříkající do mého těla. Zakňučela jsem a pomyslela na to, že naposledy obdobná situace, v rámci záchrany Ásgárdských, skončila rozením hříběte s osmi končetinami. Ani jsem si nechtěla představit, co za mládě by mohlo vzniknout z kombinace mých genů a toho surového tupce nademnou. Zařvala jsem celou litaniji těch nejobhroublejších Jottunheimských nadávek.

Vyklouzl ze mě a cítila jsem, jak mi po stehnech teče jeho sperma z doširoka rozevřených pysků mé pochvy. Zůstala jsem bezvládně ležet ve stejné poloze, ve které mě zanechal a těžce oddechovala.

A pak mě náhle jeho mohutné ruce uchopily v pase a jedním pohybem si mě nahodil přes rameno. Nebránila jsem se, neměla jsem na to už, po hlubokých zážitcích toho dne, sílu. Jeho těžká ruka mě sevřela na stehnech a vydal se se mnou ven ze síně.

V duchu jsem proklínala svoji dobrou vůli pomoct té Ásgardské sebrance v nesnázích, hořce litovala, že jsem se kdy k něčemu takovému propůjčila, a zároveň urputně doufala, že nestrávím následující rok pletením botiček a čepiček pro něco, co by se, nedej Ymire, mohlo jednoho dne podobat Tórovi.

Slzami zvlhlou tvář mi ovál chladný noční vzduch. Doufala jsem, že mě složí na Frejin vůz a vydáme se zpět do Ásgardu, nemohla jsem se dočkat, až budu opět doma ve své obvyklé podobě a ve své posteli a, pokud možno, na delší dobu z dosahu všech oplzlých nadženců co jich po devíti světech běhalo. Tór měl však jiné plány. Přešel osiřelé prostranství před Thrimovou síní a zamířil k jedné z menších budov, tísnících se ve dvorci.

Tam mě opět složil z ramen a ocitla jsem se na kožešinami vystlaném lůžku. Ve stavení plál v ohništi oheň a já v jeho světle viděla Tóra stojícího nade mnou. Hleděl na mě pohledem, který jsem nepoznávala a po zádech mi přeběhl mráz.

„Je to přece moje svatební noc.“ Pravil do ticha a mě se udělaly mžitky před očima. Vidina čepiček a botiček byla náhle ještě ostřejší.

V mžiku byl na lůžku nademnou a zvedal mi nohy na svá ramena. „Jsi přece moje služebné děvče, ne? Tak mi posloužíš.“

Jeho opět tuhý penis mi vklouzl mezi půlky zadnice a našel svým tupým hrotem věneček mé řitě.

Vytřeštila jsem oči, to nemyslel vážně! A pokoušela se mu vysmeknout. „Ne, už… NE!“ Zaúpěla jsem, když mě začal zoufale pomalu ale neúprosně roztahovat.

„Vždyť jsi to už dělal.“ Zavrčel a rázněji přirazil. „A mnohokrát.“

Zavyla jsem jak zraněný vlk. „ALE NE V TOMTO TĚLE!“ Zařvala jsem.

Pohlédl mi do očí. „Viděl jsme tě s otcem,“ povytáhl se ve mně a pak opět nesmlouvavě vnikl dovnitř, ještě hlouběji. „Viděl jsem tě s Hoenirem.“ Další příraz. Jeho oči mi hleděly do tváře a náhle mu pohled zkameněl. „Viděl jsem tě se Sif.“ Nebývale rázný vjeb. „Beru si jen to, co mi také patří, s ženou se dělíme rovným dílem.“

Zaklela jsem. No, alespoň z tohoto konkrétního aktu se mláďátek bát nemusím...

Té noci jsem moc nenaspala.

Ráno mě zastihlo tupě zírající do trámoví stavení nademnou. Tór vedle mě hlasitě chrápal, jeho velká těžká ruka mi majetnicky spočívala na nahém, semenem potřísněném břiše. Měla jsem obavu se pohnout abych ho neprobudila a vše nezačalo nanovo. Tělo mě bolelo, ozdobené modřinami od Tórova něžného zacházení. Byla jsem si jista, že i když se po návratu proměním do své jottunní podoby, následující dny nebudu schopen dát nohy k sobě, sedět budu moct jen na hodně měkkém polštáři a kulhat budu ještě dlouhou dobu. Nebyla žádná část mého těla, která by nějakým způsobem nebyla poznamenána Tórovým dotykem, co na tom, že toto tělo byl jen převlek.

Zapřísáhla jsem se, že drůžičku už nikdy nikomu dělat nebudu. A svatbám a naddrženým ženichům i nevěstám se budu vyhýbat velikým obloukem.

Tór se probudil pozdě, slunce stálo už na obloze a pronikalo skrz díry ve stěnách stavení až na lůžko. Mátožně se zvedl a se zaúpěním se dotkl vlastního čela. Kocovina? Dobře mu tak, pomyslela jsem si a pozorovala ho. Ještě stále jsem se neopovážila změnit svou bědnou polohu v leže na zádech s nohama odsebe doširoka roztaženýma, prsty na rukou pevně svírající kožešinu podemnou.  
Tór bezděčně sáhl po Mjölnim po své pravici a zálibně po něm přejel dlaní.

A pak se zarazil a pomalu se ohlédl na mě. Výraz v jeho tváři, když mě uviděl, mluvil za vše. Vyskočil z lůžka a téměř vyděšeně na mě zíral.

„Hezké sny?“ Zašeptala jsem rozechvělým hlasem.

Zamrkal. Okamžik na mě tupě hleděl a pak mu tvář zbrunátněla a odvrátil se. „Půjdu přichystat vůz.“ Hlesl a rychle vyšel ze stavení.

Měla jsem sto chutí ho něčím praštit.

Byla jsem nakonec ráda, že se mi podařilo se po urputné snaze, doprovázené bolestivým syčením a klením, zvednout z lůžka a na vratkých nohou se vypotácet ven ze stavení. Netoužila jsem po ničem jiném, než být zpět v Ásgardu ve své posteli a na nějakou dobu se zcela ztratit z dosahu všech Ásů, možná tedy s výjimkou Sigyn.

Tór na mě čekal na Frejině voze a když jsem se k němu dobelhala, nahá, s tělem plným modřin a špinavá, nikdo by ve mně nemohl vidět tu hezkou dívenku, kterou jsem ještě včera byla. Rozpačitě ke mně vztáhl ruku a držel v ní Sigyny šaty.

Chňapla jsem po nich a začala si je chvějícíma se rukama oblékat.

„To co se včera v noci událo, se nikdo nikdy nedoví.“ Pravil po chvíli, když mě pozoroval.

Zvedla jsem k němu oči, naše pohledy se setkaly. Okamžik jsem na sebe hleděli a já si pak trpce odplivla. Tór se provinile odvrátil. Výčitky svědomí? Dobře mu tak. Pomyslela jsem si a pocítila alespoň nějaké uspokojení po té celé anabázi.

„A cítíš se už zase jako muž?“ Neodpustila jsem si.

„Jedeme.“ Zahuhlal tiše Tór a chopil se opratí.

...

Do Ásgardu jsme dorazili k večeru. Ásové nás už z dálky vítali hlasitým potleskem a voláním slávy.

Teprve, když Frejin vozík zastavil v jejich středu a oni na nás pohlédli, rozpačitě utichli. Tór stál před nimi ještě stále nahý, oděn jen v náhrdelník Brísingů s Mjölnim v ruce, ale zachmuřený jak nebe před bouří. Jeho družička v potrhaných šatech a kulhající, vypadající, jak kdyby si ji vzala do parády celá trollí armáda.

„O tom, co se stalo, nikdo žádné básně skládat nebude.“ Pravil rázně Tór a pohlédl hrozivě na Bragiho.

Bragi jen něco vypípl a schoval svoji novou liru za zády.

Otočila jsem se k Ásům zády a chystala jsem se vydat na vratkých nohách domů, když mi cestu zastoupil Heimdall a svým vševidoucím zlatým pohledem si mě změřil od hlavy k patě.

„Co?“ Pravila jsem unaveně, připravena na cokoli.

„My dva spolu máme ještě jeden nevyřízený účet.“ Pronesl a projel si rukou zlaté, nyní už opět čisté a suché, kudrnaté vlasy. Pak sáhl za opasek a vytáhl lesklé kovové nůžky. „Ale vidím, že toho máš už za sebou hodně, smířím se tedy jen s drobnou odplatou, stejně není, co bys jí mohl ztratit, co bys ještě měl.“ Pravil záhadně a já na něj ostře pohlédla. Pozorovali jsme jeden druhého ...a v té chvíli jsem pochopila, že vše svýma prokletýma vševidoucíma očima viděl.

Pak jsem jen odevzdaně pokrčila rameny a zavřela oči. Bylo mi jasné, co se chystal udělat, ásgardská morálka se svými zkostnatělými pravidly a nejapnými tresty, za jejich porušení, byla tak  
zoufale banální a nudná. V duchu jsem se ušklíbla. Kolik je asi z Tórova semene uschlého v mých vlasech? Přistoupil ke mně a ucítila jsem, jak mi sevřel jeden z copů do dlaně.

Slyšela jsem, jak utichly i hlasy ostatních Ásů, náhle se ozývalo už jen tiché „ššš“, „ššš“, zvuk nůžek zbavujících mě dlouhých vlasů, jen kousek nad kůží na mé hlavě. Vlastně mi tím dělal službu, pomyslela jsem si, bude léto, horko, a stejně jsem měl v plánu, ve své skutečné podobě, provést letní sestřih, aspoň mám o starost míň... zvlášť když mi dost možná z Tórova počínání vzešly starosti nové. Zároveň jsem si představovala jak na Heimdallových dlaních ulpívá zaschlé Tórovo sperma. Nahlas mě to rozesmálo.

Heimdall se zarazil a odstoupil ode mě, moje dlouhé rezavé kadeře v jedné ruce, nůžky v druhé a nevěřícně na mě hleděl.

„Spokojen?“ Vyhrkla jsem ze sebe se smíchem a pohled mi sklouzl k Tórovi, který se na mě vyděšeně díval.

„Možná by si měl ostříhat i Tóra, aby snadněji zapomněl na to, že byl nevěstou a cítil se ještě víc jako muž.“ Navrhla jsem Heimdallovi. A pak jsem už jen poslala vzdušný polibek rudnoucímu Tórovi a s hlasitým: „Bylo mi potěšením, ale dopříště se nauč, jak se chovat k dívce.“ A: „Děkuji za naplňující zážitek, dám vědět, je-li to kluk, děvče, nebo troll!“ Jsem se otočila na patě a zamířila kulhajíc k domovu.

Za zády jsem slyšela rozčilené hlasy a pohoršené výkřiky, mezi kterými dominoval hlas Sif, Tórovy ženy.

Musela jsem se smát, co také jiného jsem ještě mohla dělat? ...Jednou jim to vrátím i s úroky, zatím mi zbýval jsem smích.

...

A proto tak nemám rád svatby a už nikdo mě nikdy dobrovolně nedonutí jít za družičku. Třeba také podotknout, že se nakonec ani žádní malí Tórové neudáli, k mé nemalé radosti. Celá ta záležitost mě navíc velice sblížila se Sif, máme nyní jedno společné velké téma, a s velikou oblibou ho probíráme v její posteli, když zrovna není Tór doma. Hodně oceňuje, že já, narozdíl od Tóra, z vlastní zkušenosti vím, jak se k ženám chovat!

Jo a Ull je opravdu můj! Tušé, hromovládný chlíváku!

KONEC


End file.
